


Damn Demons

by elffyness



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Champions of the Just, F/M, Light Dom/sub, Masturbation, Not Explicit!, Sexual Tension, Wet Dream, slightly nsfw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:42:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23356399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elffyness/pseuds/elffyness
Summary: Elayna Lavellan underestimated the Envy demon and is gravely unprepared for when it takes the shape of Inquisition Commander Cullen Stanton Rutherford.SHOUT OUT TO @esmeralda-juniper for letting me confer with her and helping me through the pieces I got stuck on! <3 Much love gal.
Relationships: Female Inquisitor/Cullen Rutherford, Female Lavellan/Cullen Rutherford, Lavellan/Cullen Rutherford
Comments: 5
Kudos: 15





	Damn Demons

**Author's Note:**

> ohoo it's finally done! My first piece of slightly nsfw writing, I hope you all enjoy this little fic <3 Follow my Dragon Age blog on tumblr @elffyness (https://elffyness.tumblr.com/)!! I post memes, art, fics, and hella funny headcanons. :) Part 2 COMING SOON!

Darkness, darkness, and then green. Bright like the fade, it twists and curls around Elayna’s frame, licking her armor-clad legs with ravenous hunger. It is thick like a fog and with a mind of its own, it hunts her in the black like prey. Brown eyes flashing about wildly, she searches for a shape within the serpentine mist, her hands rushing to grip tightly onto the engraved dagger hilts slotted neatly in her belt loops. 

Elayna’s skin crawled as goosebumps pricked their way up her arms, alerting her to the presence in the darkness her sight couldn’t quite make out. Rumbling chuckles made their way to her first, a familiar sound that made her heart skip beats, but something about it was wrong, distorted, malicious. Her palms were slick with sweat now and she whispered her thanks to the Creators for the tough leather gloves she sported. 

Rapidly, Elayna raised her arms up to shield herself when the serpentine fog erupted in crackles and snapped at her like a dragon. The event forced a gasp from her throat as the fog took hold of her vision, blinding her. Stumbling, she desperately rubbed at her eyes with her sleeves, to no avail. 

“Did you really think you could be the hero, little elf?” 

The demon’s voice boomed around her, echoing in the dark chamber. Its taunts bounced off of her like frail arrows to a grand fortress as Elayna ignored the monster’s pathetic words, concentrating instead on regaining her footing on the decrepit cobblestone floor. Envy, humiliated by the slight, shook with fury, sending tremors through the stone.

“Poor little princess,” it leered, its claws scratching at the walls, fire boiling within its fleshy insides. “What will you do without your knight in shining armor?”

Elayna, sightless and vulnerable, let out a hearty laugh this time. She had faced dragons, templar fanatics, mercenaries, venatoris, and demons of all shapes and sizes. The envy demon seemed infinitely less threatening compared to that long list, considering it was nothing more than a fleshy, long-legged coward.

Appalled by her blatant disregard and refusal to play its game, Envy’s deafening growls explode around Elayna’s skull, shaking it to the core but amusing her once again. Its insecurity would be its undoing.

Her body tensed as she waited with bated breath for the demon to strike. Riling the demon up would leave it exposed to its own mistakes but at the risk of her own safety.

Tightening her grip on her daggers, her mana flowing through, Elayna was still even as her vision remained clouded. The attack she was waiting for never came. 

She felt him before she could see him, unexpectedly gentle suede fingers wrapping themselves around her arms that she could no longer see. Emerald green coats her vision like a thick paint as she feels her body being walked backward, the unseen figure guiding her. She should fight it, scramble for escape, but she is hampered by her confusion. A cold sweat breaks out on her neck as she racks her mind for options. Envy’s silence is deafening in the uncomfortably still room.

_ Cole? _

Elayna reaches out tentatively, searching with her mind and magic for any sign of the boy. The empty hum of the fade answers her leaving her with more problems than solutions. Perhaps another spirit is here, guiding her? It certainly wasn’t out of the realm of possibility. The substantial confidence that had been coursing through her veins found itself suffocated to a meek trickle as the reality of the situation began to set in.

Envy had been quiet for much too long now and the figure did not pause in its orchestrations to give Elayna the precious seconds she needed to discern what was going on. Gravity tugged at her body as she felt herself being lowered delicately by the unseen shadow, sending her heart into hysterics. Hard wood and parchment are against her back now and she felt the pinch of little pointed objects prodding her spine and ribs. Blinking hurriedly, she hunted in the green light for the figure with her eyes, breath quickening. She scrapes at the film with her vision and slowly it peels away, as painfully slow as the hot breath she can feel exhale over her neck.

Butterfly wings tickle the lining of her stomach. Fear creeps in but it’s not really fear, it’s nervousness that contorts and makes her wrists stay pinned above her head of her own accord and strain against the light.

Once the green is fully stripped away her newfound vision engulfs the mysterious figure. Elayna sucks in a breath so sharply her lungs feel like they’ve been shot. The dungeon may have been dark but there was no mistaking whose broad figure loomed over her.

It was his face but it wasn’t his eyes. Fade emeralds glowed unnaturally where sweet golden honey should have been but his defined jaw was picture-perfect, even down to the placement of the individually peppered hair in his stubble. Cheekbones stand high and proud on his face, golden locks tapered neatly in place, save for a single curl. He smirked down at her with his upturned scar and she swears her throat dries up faster than Halla gallop through the exalted plains.

Commander Cullen’s eyes traced their way down her face, lazily lingering on the edges and curves, pausing on her parted lips before flicking up to meet her own. The green melts into gold as she loses herself in her vision of him, wanting only to hear him say something, anything. Maybe even her name…

His hands grasp the table on either side of her waist, close enough to feel his gauntlets graze her sides. 

“It is not so easy to get a moment alone with the Inquisitor,” he mumbled in a low tenor. Cullen’s words were dripping with that special, deep-toned sound that sent shivers racing down her spine and made her stomach curl when he spoke to her at Haven. Elayna's mind is suddenly void of thought, replaced only by a rampaging warmth rising within her. 

Eyes wide, she wants to say something to him, touch him, grab him, run her hands over his body and oh, Creators she wants to kiss those hungry, hungry lips. Yet, he has her down with just that look, the look he covers with a blink when they linger a second too long alone in the war room, or when Lord Esmeral Abernache put a very unwelcome arm around her waist. 

Elayna licked her lips in anticipation as Cullen moved his right hand from its spot near his ribs, using it to brush the eternally loose strand of hair out of her face. Everywhere he hovered but didn’t touch her prickled and burned with desire. 

“You have no idea how long I have waited to see you like this, Elayna,” he whispered hotly, laced with darkness and need. Though she was not restrained she could not writhe away from him, instead letting out a quiet whine at his refusal to touch her. 

“From the very first day I saw you, I felt something inside me that I hadn’t known lived,”

Cullen leaned closer over her, his burning warmth emanating and mixing with her own. Elayna leaned her head back and squeezed her eyes shut, her throat bobbing as she forced herself to swallow. His eyes shot towards the movement, taking in every inch of that golden skin exposed for him. She had never felt more vulnerable, each second filled to the brim with apprehension and longing.

“I never thought…” the Commander sighed, watching her rising and falling chest. 

_ Could he really feel… this way? _

Elayna thought to herself, in her fog of arousal and adrenaline. 

_ He’s telling me right now, isn’t he? _

Her eyes slid open slowly, meeting his tawny glazed ones inches away from her face. She could kiss him. Vision beginning to darken, Elayna began to feel slow and sluggish, her own lashes appearing in her closing eyes.

**_Don’t Do It!_ **

_ ….huh? _

Elayna’s eyes fluttered open and suddenly found the golden orbs replaced with bright green once again, Cullen’s playful smirk now a malicious, starving grin.

“You’re mine now, Herald.”

She awakes from the dream with a gasp, one hand covering her mouth and the other thrust down under her smalls, the lingering vision of her Commander looming over her sending cascading heat waves throughout her body.

“Damn demons.”


End file.
